


With Me Tonight

by nightmaresinwintah



Category: One Direction
Genre: Love, M/M, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmaresinwintah/pseuds/nightmaresinwintah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's love, and love's a whole storm of emotions, isn't it? It's so, so hard, but it's so, so easy when you're with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wankerville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wankerville/gifts).



> Title and some words are lyrics from the song Timeless by The Airborne Toxic Event. (Beautiful song, you should look it up) (Honestly, you should)

He’s screaming, and there’s rain pouring down from the sky like blood from an open wound. It’s crashing down onto his face that’s tilted up to the dark clouds, shattering into tiny droplets like his heart had as he’d dropped to the ground a moment before, on his knees like he was praying. The circles under his eyes are as dark as the sky, and his open mouth lets out everything in him in a loud noise that can’t be defined by a single word. It’s full of pain, and terror, and just  _ so much  _ feeling and he’s letting it out, all of it. 

His chest is tight and heavy and he’s weighed down like he’s got bricks tied to his feet. The way he’s looking up at the storm writhing in the sky above him, fists clenched and head thrown back, it’s like he’s challenging it. But he’s not, he’s asking for it to take him. Embrace him, make him apart of it. 

Because he feels exactly like the storm that’s throwing branches through the air, wind whipping twigs across his face and bare chest, lines of welts appearing on his skin, blood being drawn by the occasional stone. He’s enraged, he’s so impossibly gone and he can’t think straight, he can’t breathe. There’s a boulder on his chest, or maybe the winds pushing him down, down into the earth.

_ “You can’t be with him. They’ll know. They’ll leave. The band will fail.” _

He’s on fire, everything is too much -  _ he’s feeling  _ **_too much._ ** And he can’t help it, can’t stop it. It’s not even his fault, it’s some cosmic joke the universe decided to play on him. It - the universe - gave him to him, and then gave him his dreams and then laughed and tore him away. He’s got all he’s ever wanted - love, the most amazing career, he’s given his family a comfortable life and he’s got the most amazing friends in the world. He’s changed so many lives for the better. 

But he can’t seem to control his - his life is as much as an overwhelming whirlwind as this storm is, taking everything within range and raising it into the air, exciting and wild, and then throwing it to the ground and smashing it into a million pieces. 

It’s like he can feel everything around him - every frantic emotion, every trace of hurt and pain. He feels so utterly destroyed yet so utterly alive in the worst way. Everything hurts. Everything feels like it’s just so, so much. Too much. It’s like he can’t take it anymore - and the thought scares him as much as the lump in his throat stopping him from breathing does. 

He’s pretty sure he’s crying, but he can’t really tell. If he is, the liquid agony is mixing with the rain water and pooling in his prominent collarbones. Has he eaten today? He doesn’t remember. He doesn’t remember much these days, people tell him what to do. How to run his life. He can’t remember the last time someone  _ asked  _ him if he wanted to do something - apart from Zayn asking if he wants to go smoke. 

But now Zayn’s gone, too, and he feels like he can’t breathe most of the time. He  _ knows  _ he could just go see him, he would accept him with open arms even if they haven’t talked in so long. But it just  _ hurts  _ \- Zayn has freedom now, he can love who he wants, do what he wants. Louis’ still bound at the wrists and held down by the chains around his ankles. 

He’s a public image, a boy bander, he could never set the wrong example to their fans. He can’t even take a step without it being completely analyzed. His minds too loud, and he doesn’t know if he can do this much longer. Not like this. 

He stumbles forwards, ear thundering like the storm, and stands up, arms limp at his sides. It’s like everythings gone out of him now, but the storms still raging on around him. His mind’s quiet, still. He feels drained, and tired. Like he can’t do much but walk back inside.

So that’s what he does, he walks inside through the open ranchslider and leaves it open, missing a few steps and collapsing to the ground. He doesn’t feel it, his knees bruising. He gets back up, because that’s what he does. What he’s always done. 

He falls onto the couch, ignoring the fact that he’s soaked through. He stares blankly at the TV when he hears the front door slam, and a bag being flung at the wall. He hears something shatter, but he ignores that too. He still can’t really breathe. Everything hurts. His hearts beating too fast. 

Harry storms into the lounge and walks straight up to him, the look on his face thunderous. As soon as he sees Louis, he just stops. He knows. Of course he does, he can read Louis like an open book - always has been able to. 

“Lou.” It’s spoken quietly, privately, like all the fight has just withered out of Harry like a dead tree. 

And then he collapses in front of him, knees hitting the carpet with what sounds like a painful bang, and drapes his arms over Louis’ lap and buries his face in between his knees and just  _ sobs.  _ Louis chokes, reacting immediately and wrapping his arms around his boy, holding him so tightly it must hurt, but he knows Harry doesn’t care. Knows that he needs this.

They’re both so broken, but every time they break like this they manage to piece themselves back together. 

“I love you so, so much.” Is choked into the air like a wild animal finally being released out of a cage. 

It’s beautiful, and so, so heartbreaking. They break themselves all over again, clutching at each other and sobbing into each others bruised skin, letting everything out. The hurt, the pain. The love. They break each other, destroy each other, and piece each other back together the way they’re supposed to be. The storm’s dying down outside, and they sit in silence, for a while.

“We’ll pull through.” 

“We always do.”

“They can’t keep us broken.”

“I’ll never give up on us.”

Different ways of saying I love you. Each one is felt with so much emotion that it fills another hole in their hearts. They stop holding onto each other tight enough for it to hurt, and relax into each other. Small, soft touches healing an emotional bruise, lips pressed into a crease in the other shoulder. Fingertips trailing along ribs, thumbs wiping away tears. 

“We’re timeless, we are. Everything we have.” It’s perfect, it’s their song. 

“I could live forever. With you, my love.”

  
They both know it so well, it’s their anthem. It’s everything they are. Everything. Their love, their agony, their perfection. Cheeks rest on bare chests, knuckles brush down the length of a spine. Eyes drift shut and soft puffs of breath ruffle a head of hair. It’s beautiful, and they’re strong. They’ll make it through anything.  

**Author's Note:**

> So. I was feeling a lot? I don't know? My chest hurt. I had to get it all out and this is what happened. Of course, I have to dedicate this to Dani because. Well. She's the one who introduced me to the song, which. Wow. This song has become everything to me. It's so, so beautiful. It's amazing. I can't put it into words. I don't even know how I put this story into words. It was near impossible to get every single emotion out and put it into this, and I still didn't achieve it. But. Here we are. With you, my love.


End file.
